Unfathomable Feelings
by AngelofLove3592
Summary: What happens when an observation becomes a habit? Then that habit turns into attraction, and then blossoms into love?...Better summary later on
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone its' me AngelofLove3592! I've finally started to rewrite my Hinata: The Woman Behind the Mask story. However, it's taking me a little longer than I thought. I want to actually have, at least, three chapters out before I post anything so I won't get backed up. Anyways, I've had this story unconsciously on my mind. I am and always will be a HinaNaru fan, but there is something about a possible HinaSasu that has been bugging me lately (I blame it all on the wonderful stories I read while I was searching for fanfics to read).**

**So, with that thought I started to wonder what it would be like to pair them up. It's a fun thought to actually have those two interact with each other. Anyways I've decided to dabble in that a little just to see what it's like. (Don't worry eventually NaruHina).**

**This is a prologue so expect it to be short and boring. In addition to trying out a little HinaSasu I've decided to try a high school fic as well. Anyways, enough from me. Enjoy!**

_'Thinking'_

"Speech"

**UN****FATHOMABLE FEELINGS**

**Prologue**

A day in the city of Konoha started off normally with people rushing to get to work and children and teenagers alike all hurried to school. A dark haired teen and her blond friend walked casually down the road towards their school as the commonly did every day. Anyone walking passed noticed that only the blond spoke, loudly, and the dark haired girl was attentively listening with a hint a pink spread across her pale face. The pair looked perfectly happy with each other as they made their way to school. The air around them was peaceful ….until they made it to school.

The blond abruptly stopped talking to his friend and began to drool as he stared at the object of his affection down the hall.

"Sakuraa-chaaaannn", the blond sang as he, freakishly, began floating towards his love with hearts in his eyes and weird fluffy clouds with stars surrounding him. His arms were spread wide with every intention on grabbing the pink haired girl and enveloping her in a tight embrace….not happening.

"Arrgh! Naruto! I TOLD YOU TO STOP THAT!" Sakura yelled as she knocked down the floating teen.

"Sakura-channn! Do you have to hit me all the time," Naruto whined as he tended his abused head.

"Yes I do you idiot! I tell you this everyday and you- SASUKE-KUNN!" It was now Sakura's time to start singing her loves name and began running with her arms spread out to her love. When she got close enough to Sasuke she stopped with her arms spread out, "Oh Sasuke-kun I've missed you so-"

She didn't get to finish as Sasuke walked pass her and kept it moving. However, that didn't stop the girl as she turned around and latched onto his arm. She kept rambling about nonsense as far as he was concerned as he tried to escape her clutches.

"SASUKE YOU BASTARD! LET GO OF MY WOMAN!" Naruto yelled as charged towards the pair.

Sakura's eyes widened at the statement Naruto made and had let go of Sasuke's arm unintentionally setting him free. "'YOUR WOMAN?'" she yelled, "I WILL NEVER BELONG TO YOU, YOU FOOL!"

"Sakura-chann," Naruto began his whining again, "Just admit our love," (bad idea).

"WHAT!" she shrieked.

Sasuke walked away to homeroom easily blocking out the curses of Sakura and the screams of Naruto as he was being beaten. Other students did exactly what the Uchiha did, having already been used to this ritual every morning.

Sasuke, before stepping into class did something very out of the norm for him and looked back towards the two. He actually looked passed them and noticed who he'd recognized as the girl, who Naruto, walked to school with. The first thing he noticed was her eyes, which at least, let him know that she was a Hyuuga. However, what he noticed next, was her saddened face as she looked on at the display not too far from her. He scoffed for even noticing and walked into his class.

He sat in his normal seat by the window ignoring the declarations of love and gifts from random girls in his class. However, it took more effort than usual to block out the one named Ino Yamanaka. Anyway, he did notice when the dark haired girl walked in and sat next to him in the next row to the right of him. A few minutes later, Sakura walked in followed by a badly beaten Naruto. Sakura took her seat in front of Sasuke and Naruto sat across from her, in front of Hinata (love square if you will lol).

Naruto and Sakura engaged in another argument when Sakura tried to talk to Sasuke again, which again, went ignored. They stopped when the bell rang signaling for class to start. The class was quiet when their red eyed sensei walked into the room and began her lecture.

During the lecture Sasuke kept stealing glances at the Hyuuga and looked at the paper where she was writing her notes.

'_So it's Hinata, eh'_.

**X****X**

**Done! Now let me explain a few things. This was basically a typical morning at school which is important to know believe it or not. And, yes, Hinata and Naruto are already friends. But let me stop before I tell the whole story =} Okk tell me what you think. I'm hoping to at least get 7 reviews and I'll go ahead and finish writing the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Project

**A/N: Yayyyy I gots the amount of reviews I was looking for =] I also finally got an internet connection lol. So here's the thing this is a Naruto+Hinata story however there's not much on attention on Naruto at this point. He'll have more action in the third chapter definitely. But bear with me because the attention given to Hinata and Sasuke is necessary for the plot of the story. Just to recap…Hinata+Naruto….Naruto action later…necessary for plot…=]…Anyways here's the first chapter as promised. Enjoy! **

**Unfathomable Feelings **

**Chapter 1: The Project**

**First Period… (Thursday)**

As far as he was concerned he was never one to question any of his own actions. When he decided to leave his home as soon as he turned eighteen and got his own apartment he had no problem with it. When he decided to drop his AP classes this year and kick back during his senior year, he was perfectly content. He had decided not to date any of the girls in his school because he had deemed them annoying, leaving him without a girlfriend. He still had no problems.

However, problems were starting to arise. Ever since that morning a few weeks ago he could not stop sending glances toward the Hyuuga girl. At first he found her merely amusing as he would watch how she would act during the day. She shared homeroom, first period, lunch and the final class of the day with him. He'd notice how she'd stare hopelessly at the back of his blond haired best friend. The way the dope would turn to her and her face would predictably turn that tiny hue of pink. She had come a long way from passing out.

He had also come to realize that throughout high school, he really didn't pay much attention to her because she didn't put herself out there like his endless group of fan girls. This is why he had trouble remembering her name. He couldn't find out why, when he found her completely hilarious concerning how clumsy she was how timid she could be at times.

Anyway, here was his problem. He thought that his observations would stop after a day or two at the least (he found her funny). Oddly, they didn't and now it became a habit to observe her. He would look forward to school in the morning, something he dreaded, just so he can begin his day by looking at her and studying her. Definitely not something the Uchiha liked…..

xXxX

Wait for it…. there! Hinata had started to catch the Uchiha looking at her. Granted she had only noticed yesterday but it was still…weird. She could remember rushing towards the bathroom after homeroom the day before to check and see if anything was wrong. When she was satisfied she left out the bathroom and headed to class. During lunch she didn't catch him but in the last class she did.

So now here she was taking her chances at trying to catch him without getting caught herself. So far she was getting away with it but it was rather…disturbing to say the least. She's being stared at by the heartthrob of the school…at least the heartthrob in the opinion of others.

Her heartthrob was currently sitting in front of her…staring at the love of his life. She sighed inwardly as she wished he could stare at her like that. So lovingly…sadly those eyes were for someone else, something she realized years ago. In fact she had decided that if she couldn't have him as anything else she would at least become his friend.

It was by sheer coincidence that in the beginning of high school he had moved next door to her. His godfather had given his parents his beautiful mansion so that he could move to his summer home near the beach. Hinata thought that was very sweet of him, but she would often hear Naruto and his mother say 'perverted old man' whenever she'd say how nice it was of him. She didn't know what that meant, but she still couldn't have been happier having the object of her affections live next door to her.

His mother had told him to walk with her to school to get acquainted with the neighbors although she was fully aware that they knew each other. The first day they had walked to school, Hinata saw Mrs. Uzumaki wink at her and she blushed and nodded a silent thanks to her. The first day was awkward but it eventually leveled out when he began to tell stories of how he kicked Sasuke's butt in various things. She found it very amusing and a very bright way to start the day.

She sighed again when she also noted how that day started to dim as she recalled how he sought out his own crush and would leave her instantly. She would stare heartbroken as Naruto poured out his love for the girl that never returned his feelings. Instead she would pummel him and shout obscenities at him. Although Naruto would get up and continue to go after his crush, she could plainly see the hurt in his eyes each time she rejected him. No one else may have noticed but it was like looking in a mirror to her.

So let's bring it back to her dilemma. She can't get the school clown to look at her but she could get the most popular male in the school to steal glances at her every chance he got. She noticed him one last time before the bell rang and Kurenai-sensei dismissed them. She quickly got up and left then proceeded down the hall to her next class.

"_Seriously….is there something on my face…"_

**XxXx**

**Lunch…**

_"Damn it…. She saw…"_ Sasuke thought as he stared at her from across the lunchroom. Normally he would go up to the roof with the guys and chill during lunch, but Naruto had insisted they sit inside today. Why? He didn't know but, at least he had something on his mind to keep himself busy. He noticed that she interacted with only a couple of his friends on a normal basis at school, Kiba and Shino. He noticed that they would sit with her sometimes, and never came to sit with him and the others unless they made sure it was okay with her. Then she would go off somewhere else. Actually he'd only noticed that once because during his observation period they've been sitting with her.

"Tsk," now he was annoyed for some reason. This habit was certainly bothering him. He was Sasuke; staring at the girl from afar like some lovesick boy was beginning to bother him. She entertained him and, although he hated to admit it, he wanted to go speak to her. He shifted his feet and lifted himself so that he could get up from his seat.

"Oi, Sasuke where are you going?" Naruto asked sipping on his milk. His question also sparked the attention of the others at the table, especially Sakura.

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun lunch isn't over," she added.

Sasuke inwardly sighed and sat back down. Maybe he'll do it when there's not much attention directed on him…

**xXxXx**

"Are you serious!" Kiba yelled while laughing.

"Kiba-kun cut it out!" Hinata squeaked trying to stop him from causing a scene.

"But it's hilarious" Kiba stated holding his stomach to prove his point.

"Kiba is right Hinata. It's actually quite comical." Shino added.

Hinata sighed although Shino rarely laughed at many things and the smirk on his mouth proved to her how funny it really must be.

"So what do you guys think, you know, aside from it being funny," Hinata asked while poking her fingers together.

Kiba scratched his head, "Well, he's definitely interested in you," he answered causing Hinata to blush madly.

"Are you crazy that's definitely not true!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Kiba is right Hinata," Shino paused to drink some of his milk, "We've known the Uchiha for years and for him to even glance at you means that you've either done something to annoy him or have somehow grabbed his interest. Seeing as you've hardly ever interacted with him, I'd also have to say that he's interested in you."

Kiba nodded throughout Shino's explanation with his eyes closed and arms crossed saying, "That's exactly what I meant."

Hinata laughed a little at Kiba before asking, "What do you think I should do then?"

Kiba smirked, "Why don't you go speak to him."

"What?"

"I agree Hinata. Go speak to him." Shino added.

"Ummm..ahhh…" was all Hinata could say. _"They have to be kidding me…there's no way I could…"_

"But of course…" Shino started, catching the attention of Hinata and Kiba, "There's your Naruto issue as well. What would your intentions be if you do go and talk to Sasuke. You know they are best friends."

"BWAH! S-Shino what are suggesting! If and I do mean _IF_ I go talk to Sasuke it wouldn't mean anything!" Hinata squeaked out trying to keep her face from exploding from the amount of heat rising to her face.

Kiba chuckled, "Relax Hina," he patted her on the shoulder, "We know where Naruto stands. But let's be honest, what if he is interested in you…didn't you say you were going to try and be Naruto's friend?"

Hinata looked down, pushing her fingers harder together in thought. _" He does have a point but…Naruto-kun….I couldn't love anyone else….I can't even see myself talking to anyone let alone Sasuke in a romantic way…I decided that a long time ago. If I couldn't be with Naruto-kun, I'd at least be his friend and support him in his happiness and his goal to date Sakura…no matter how much it hurts." _

Hinata closed her eyes pondering on her thoughts when a hand on her shoulder shook her from her thoughts.

"There's no use in suffering don't you think?" Shino said with Kiba looking at her with concern as well.

Hinata let her eyes drift to the side, _"They always know what to say…"_

**XxXxX**

**Health…**

Sasuke stared at the clock there was exactly 15 minutes of a 42 minute class period left and their sensei still had not showed up. Sasuke in the rest of the class had given up hope that he'd ever show up early. Especially during freshman year when he showed up 5 minutes before midterms were over. He checked the chart to see what time the students came and closed his eyes in that "U" shape, his face hidden with a mask (no one knows how he gets away with that), and passed everyone for being on time. Crazy…

Anyway this time he looked at Hinata and out of luck they were the only two in the back. Sakura had left him alone for a moment while she entered a heated discussion with Ino about who would marry him. Naruto sat with Kiba discussing the latest Ninja game for the Xbox. Normally he would be interested but now he was ready to take his chance and talk to Hinata. He got up and walked over to her seat hoping to God he wouldn't draw any attention to himself. But….That was before his sensei walked in.

_"Damn it.."_

**xXxXx**

Hinata had sat in the back thinking over what she should do. She normally would have spoken with Shino or doodled in her notebook to pass the time. There was never really much to do in this class, except surprise projects or so. They were always so weird too. But somehow it managed to settle something within his student's lives. For instance, at the end of freshman year, he placed students in pairs and they had to sit next to whoever they were paired to for a week and talk to no one else but them.

Knowing that he would be late, he had Gym instructor Guy-sensei watch over the class to make sure they had fulfilled their assignment. That year Sakura and Ino, who had ended their friendship over the rivalry they had going for Sasuke in elementary school, had been paired. The week they spent together resulted in a huge argument with screaming, shouting and tears then finally a hug symbolizing their forgiveness to each other. Now they were seen together all the time. Although they did have their moments when it came to Sasuke or anything competitive, you could still see the bond they had.

Hinata had hoped that she would be placed with Naruto, but she was instead put with this girl named Karin who was a tad bit Sasuke obsessed. That week Hinata had learned a little too much than she cared to know about the Uchiha.

Hinata cringed when she remembered some of the things she was told about him. That girl had issues. However, Hinata's memories were cut short when their white-haired sensei walked in.

**XxXxX**

Kakashi walked over to his desk never taking his eyes off of his orange covered book. He heard as his students all took their seats. He expected nothing less. He heard the few grunts from his student about it only being about 11 minutes or so left of class. He couldn't help the fact that this old lady needed help across the street on his way back from his lunch break. Granted it did take 30 minutes to do so, but who said she was a fast walker and who was he to rush her if she wasn't?

When he finally positioned himself so that he was leaning against the front of the desk and facing his students, he pulled the book down from in front of his face and addressed the class, "Yo."

He received some "Good Afternoons", some grunts and some yawns from the class. He didn't expect much at the end of the day, but he expected a few curse words before they left after he finishes what he has to say.

"Alright listen up. I have a new project for all of you." The class chorused in a sigh and scoffs, but Kakashi raised his hand effectively silencing them before he continued. "You will be paired up in twos. Those of you who had me as your teacher freshman year have already participated in this project however, you're all older now and therefore this will extend outside of school. You and your partner are to hang out with each other 3 days out of the week minimum. If you find you like each other you may do more. The objective is to get to know your partner as well as you can before finals next month. The final exam will be based solely on your partner and the questions they hand in to me tomorrow. A little game if you will. The more you know the higher your grade. The only rule is that you must never mention the questions you write to your partner. Are we clear?"

Kakashi watched all his students digest what they were told. Expectantly he saw Naruto's hand go up. "Yes, Naruto?"

"Sooo if we just, ya know, don't hang out with this person at all, we fail, right?"

"That's right. The point is to actually get to know your partner. Am I right to say that although you've all been going to school together these past four years, many of you in this class right now hardly know each other pass their first names,_ if_ you know that at all?" He took a moment to look at the face of the students and knew he was right. He saw Sasuke's hand go up.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"So what's the point in this? There's always a catch to your little projects."

Kakashi smirked under his mask, _"Ever clever Sasuke,"_ "I'm afraid there is no catch Sasuke. Merely something I came up with last night." Kaskashi stated knowing full well that he didn't believe him. The next hand was Ino's.

"Ino?"

"How will you know that we are actually hanging out with the person that we are assigned to?"

"I'll just judge by how you interact with each other during class."

"If you're here," she mumbled and Kakashi smiled under his mask.

The bell rang and as the students got up, he put his hand up to stop them for a moment. "Before you go I want you to write out three questions tonight and hand them to me first thing in the morning. I'll be in the teacher's lounge. At the end of class tomorrow the list of partners will be posted on the board. Dismissed."

**xXxXx**

Hinata waited for Naruto outside by the school entrance since he had said that he was going to walk her home. She figured she would talk with him on the way home. Kakashi-sensei gave her the perfect conversation starter with the new project. She smiled to herself and held her hand to her chest, _"I hope I get paired with him…I know I said I would just be his friend but…the chance for us to be alone together…to learn about each other would be perfect…Naruto-"_

"Oi! Hinata!"

She was snapped out of her thoughts and looked towards Naruto as he was running towards her. To her dismay he also had Sakura and Sasuke with him. _"Just my luck I suppose."_

Naruto made it to Hinata and stopped so he could catch his breath before saying, "I hope you don't mind the Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme walking with us. I invited them over to my house tonight."

Hinata looked at his friends then to Naruto her eyes saddening to a degree before answering him, "O-of course not Naruto-kun. I don't mind at all."

Naruto smiled and began to walk followed by Hinata then Sasuke with Sakura clutching his arm.

**XxXxX**

Sasuke had not missed the evident sadness in her voice. It made him wonder why she didn't just say that she didn't want Sakura and himself to walk with them. He wouldn't have minded since she was so clearly into the dope.

The more he wondered why as they walked her home before going to Naruto's, the more he wanted to know the answer, and the more he began to hope she was his partner for the project….

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Next Time on Unfathomable Feelings:**

**Hinata stuggles with her questions….**

"Umm Kakashi Sensei?"

"Yes Hinata?"

"Umm do you mind if I hand the questions in a little late?"

**Sasuke takes his chance to talk to Hinata…**

He watched her leave out of the cafeteria.

"Yo dunce Im going to the bathroom. Watch my stuff."

"Who are you calling a dunce!"

**Kakashi reveals the pairings…**

Hinata stared at the paper on the board, _"O…m…g"_

**XxXxXxXx**

**UGH! Im done! Please review and if you have any questions feel free to pm me but don't forget to review =} I'm going to try and explain thing in an author note of the next chapter because quite frankly I don't feel like typing anymore XD**

**No flamers plz… if you don't like it then keep it to yourself plz =] thank you for reading!**


End file.
